Más que un regalo
by Kaito J
Summary: En estas fechas, un especial de navidad. ¡Naruto pasará por fin una navidad acompañado de alguien?


Narusaku especial de navidad

Más que un regalo

La noche buena no es solo una fiesta en Konoha. Navidad es una forma de vida. Solo por este día toda clase de actividad se cancela, para que cada shinobi pueda pasar el día con su propia familia, amigos y seres amados. Mientras la aldea se siente viva, un chico de cabellera rubia vaga solo por las calles buscando algo que hacer en navidad. Siempre era lo mismo por estas fechas. Todos se visitaban, pasaban un estupendo día con sus amigos y sus familiares y a la mañana siguiente los regalos bajo el árbol eran una muestra de la crueldad que odia existir en el mundo. ¿Con quien podía celebrar él? Si cada uno de sus familiares estaba bajo tierra. Solo Tsunade sería lo más cercano, y como en la navidad pasada ella estaría con sus alumnas alcoholizándose como si el sake fuese a desaparecer el día siguiente. Si el alcohol fuese ilegal, ella estaría tras las rejas en menos tiempo del que tarda en tomarse un trago. En ella sería un record policiaco. Sakura y Shizune tenían que soportarla hasta que cayese inconsciente después de la quinta botella, aunque últimamente esta tomando una mejor condición. Después de caer inconsciente cada una de ellas podía recostarla e irse a sus casas a disfrutar de las fiestas. No había tiempo de recordar a otra persona más. Incluida Naruto.

Pero este año tenía que ser diferente. Él debía encontrar la forma de arrastrar a alguien a disfrutar de las fiestas con alguna persona. Es decir, había salvado a la aldea completa, revivido a cada uno de los fallecidos y ayudado a reconstruir la aldea con sus propias manos (bueno, Nagato fue quien revivió a todos y reconstrucción se debía a su habilidad con los clones, mano de obra al instante). Merecía estar disfrutando de estas fiestas con alguien, así fuese con la persona menos esperada. Solo, renunciaba a estar esa navidad con Sasuke por obvias razones.

-¿Qué es lo que haré? Puedo pedirle a Hinata que me haga espacio en su fiesta. No, de seguro el gruñón de su padre me saca de su casa en un instante. –Las opciones se gastaban fácilmente. –Chouji se comería toda la cena en segundos, Ino… me asusta pedirle pasar la navidad con ella. Aunque no creo que sea tan malo. Shikamaru… seguro pensará que es molesto compartir las fiestas con una persona como yo. Gaara… ¿Estoy considerando pasar las fiestas con el Kazekage? Debo estar en verdad desesperado. Solo me queda preguntarle a Tsunade. Pedirle a la abuela que me abra un espacio en su fiesta, exclusiva para mujeres. No, eso sería un desastre. Intentarlo sería adecuado.

Con la energía del mundo Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia las casas de cada miembro de su generación para ver si podía ser invitado a alguna fiesta. El primero que encontró fue Neji, acompañado de su equipo Gai restándole a este a su molesto instructor. Estaban intercambiando regalos abrigados con ropa calida y bufandas. Mientras comenzaba a acercarse, logró percibir por primera vez en el rostro de Neji una sonrisa sincera que le dedicó a Tenten. Era obvio que sonriera con una compañera tan atenta y linda como ella. Lee era abrazado por Tenten, deseándole una feliz navidad, y Lee demostrando como admiraba a su superior Neji. Incapaz de interrumpir una escena tan conmovedora como esta, Naruto se retiró vencido en sus intenciones.

Segunda opción encontrada fue el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Ellos estaban celebrando en el restaurante de carne ahumada al que Chouji acostumbraba visitar. Aunque a decir verdad parecía que él era el único que se alimentaba. Como sea, las sonrisas en sus rostros parecían ser como la aurora de invierno, que en una amena charla cada no de ellos mostraban tanta alegría y respeto que incluso envidió por instantes. Podía ver tres cajas cerca de ellos, lo que intentó adivinar acababan de intercambiar o estaban por intercambiar obsequios. Otra escena que pronto se negaba a interrumpir. Y con el rabo entre las piernas, comenzó a avanzar.

La siguiente en encontrar fue a Hinata, que paseaba con Hanabi por las tiendas que podía encontrar abiertas. Se les había venido algunas compras emergentes de navidad, lo que les quitaba tiempo para hablar con alguien. Aunque con una enorme pena por interrumpir las compras, Naruto se acercó a Hinata por la espalda. Lo que bien pudo ser un error.

-Hinata.

-¡AH! ¡Naruto!

-Me preguntaba si tenías algo planeado para este día. Verás, mi cita canceló y necesito pasar la navidad con alguien.

-¿Tu cita cancelo? ¡¿Y quieres pasar la noche buena conmigo?

-Mejor no contestes. ¿Cuándo puedo pasar a tu casa?

-¡¿Pasarás por mi?

El azúcar de Hinata se agoto en un instante y cayó desmayada en el suelo. Naruto intentó despertarla de inmediato. Pero por más que intentó despertarla, nunca pudo hacer que moviera un ápice. Hanabi se apareció poco después, indicándole a Naruto que ella se encararía de su hermana a partir de ese momento. Una opción menos a la cual acudir.

Las siguientes opciones fueron algunas imposibles. Shino, nunca le dirigió la palabra a Naruto si no era necesario. Kiba… estaba paseando a Akamaru. Era imposible encontrar a alguien dispuesto para él ese día. Cuando las esperanzas estaban por agotarse, vio una luz al final de la calle. Se trataba de Kakashi, que conociéndolo estaría a punto de ir a la tumba de su amigo. Siendo él la última esperanza de pasar una navidad acompañado de alguien, se acercó pronto y a paso veloz para interceptarlo. Solo que poco antes de llegar a él, logró ver como es que se encontró con Anko Mitarashi, que inmediatamente mostró un regalo para él. Sabía que no hacía mucho que ellos dos iniciaron una relación amorosa al parecer bien cimentada. Una escena más de la que no se atrevía a interrumpir.

Al agotar las opciones, no había más que esperar que Ichiraku estuviese abierto. Sería un milagro, puesto que el día era libre para todos. Caminando por las calles una vez más se encontró con una de esas alucinaciones por hipotermia. Un tazón de Ramen en el pavimento, justo debajo de una carreta estacionada. Al ver esto, la atención del rubio pasó de inmediato a su próximo almuerzo, que al estar cerca de él se movió como si huyera de él. Era real, podía sentir el calor del tazón, y ese aroma a ramen hecho en casa digno del Ichiraku. Mientras Naruto perseguía su cena de navidad, el camino fue llevando al joven a un sitio especial para él. Justo cuando el plato se detuvo y rápidamente pudo atraparlo, las puertas del sitio se cerraron. Aunque al joven no le importó nada más que empezar a devorar el plato que tenía justo enfrente de él. Las luces se encendieron y una enorme cantidad de shinobis gritaron eufóricos ¡SORPRESA! Mientras volaba confeti por todos lados. Para esto, Naruto estaba completamente de espaldas ignorando lo que le gritaban casi al oído. Comía como endemoniado, compitiendo con la velocidad a la que bebe Tsunade en navidad.

-¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?

-Ese idiota. –Una dama de cabellera rosada se acercó a Naruto y de un golpe lo mandó directo al mundo de los sueños, con un bocado de pasta en la boca y una expresión de idiota.

-Creo que lo asesinaste.

-Se lo merece.

Tiempo después, cando Naruto se sintió mejor abrió los ojos toda una marea de personas gritó delante de sus ojos un ¡SORPRESA! Especial e navidad. Naruto de inmediato subió guardia, asustado como pavo en estas fechas.

-Naruto, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué intentan hacer? ¿Matarme de un susto?

-Eres un ingrato. –Dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos. –Después de que preparamos todo esto para ti.

-¿Una fiesta de navidad?

-En verdad eres un idiota, Naruto. –Dijo Kiba. –Todos los miembros de nuestra generación sabe que pasas la navidad solo. Por eso, todos cooperamos para darte la navidad que en tu vida olvidarás.

-[La primera navidad con alguien]. –Pensó Naruto.

-Incluso tenemos regalos para ti, Naruto. –Lee comenzó a sacar su regalo de navidad. –A nombre de cada navidad que no pudimos compartir contigo. Abre el mío primero.

Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban Todos aquellos miembros de la aldea que sabía fueron importantes y seguían siendo importantes para él. Los equipos que hicieron revuelo en su generación, ocho de los nueve novatos como fue nombrado correctamente por Hinata en el examen Chounin, el equipo Gai ahora con su instructor mostrando una sonrisa de galán de novela, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame y el señor Ichiraku, Pervertido de closet… perdón, Ebisu sensei y el equipo Konohamaru Corp., Hanabi, Iruka sensei… pero faltaba alguien que pudo presentir estaría a punto de entrar en la habitación. Y como si lo hubiese predicho la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando entrar una brisa fría, entrando la silueta perteneciente al ninja que copia, acompañado de su amada dama.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde. Pero Anko necesitaba retocarse no sé que demonios. ¿Ya llegó el objeto de nuestra alegría actual?

-¿Alegría?

-Verás, Naruto. –Intentó explicar Tsunade común trago en la mano. –La mayor parte de nosotros no estaría aquí de no ser por tu intervención. Desde que salvaste a la aldea, muchos de nosotros hemos tenido grandes momentos. Y pensando en eso, cada uno de nosotros quiso retribuirte un poco. –Tsunade se abrazo de Naruto, colocándose la cara del rubio en medio de los pechos. –Este es mi regalo de mi parte, un pedazo del cielo femenino maduro.

Naruto comenzó a luchar por respirar aunque fuese un poco. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la piel de Naruto perdió color tornándose colorada. Antes de que su alma se separase de su cuerpo, Sakura logró retirar a Tsunade del pobre sujeto, permitiéndole respirar.

-¡¿Acaso está loca? ¡Estuvo a punto de asesinarme!

-¿Entiendo que no te gustó mi regalo?

-Estuve a punto de morir por su enorme atributo arreglado.

-¡Respétame, engendro de Satán!

-Naruto, mejor abre mi regalo. –Dijo Ino.

-No, pero yo fui el primero que le pidió a Naruto que abriera mi regalo. –Dijo Lee.

-Pero Naruto elegirá mi regalo primero. –Dijo Kiba. –Después de todo soy su maestro.

Mientras las discusiones ocurrían, una dama comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber llegado a la fiesta de Naruto sin un regalo. Era su compañero más cercano y su mejor amigo. Y en esta navidad no tenía nada que darle. Notando esto, Anko se acercó a Sakura curiosa por saber lo que afligía a la joven pelirosa.

-Sakura, te noto afligida. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que por más que lo pienso lo único que sé que le gustaría a Naruto es un tazón de Ramen. No pude pensar en algo mejor que darle, y al final no le compré nada.

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo un regalo que darle. Solo cuento con esto. –extrajo un pequeño muérdago de entre sus escasas ropas. –Podemos pensar en algo.

-Pero… No creo que él desee esa clase de regalos.

-Tienes razón. Naruto no aceptaría un beso mío. En cambio…

Anko le dio un caderazo a Sakura, que le hizo avanzar hasta que Naruto la atrapó para evitar su caída. Sakura se sintió protegida ante la cercanía de Naruto. Muchas veces antes fue rescatada, ayudada y apoyada por el hombre que ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos. Y con una inocente mirada como solo él puede brindarle sintió como se derretía entre sus brazos.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?

Sin avisar a nadie, Sakura se sirvió un platillo de azúcar en forma de besos dulces, dándole a Naruto el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás antes recibió. Y mientras la sorpresa de todos rodeaba el ambiente, los celos inundaban a Hinata e Ino, Sakura ahondaba su amor por Naruto en un beso aún más dulce que apasionado. Solo esa clase de besos podían conmover el corazón de una persona como Naruto. Separándose por fin, Sakura le dedicó a Naruto unas palabras de aliento, aquellas que Naruto quería escuchar por primera vez en su vida.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto-kun.

-Sakura, toma. Es mi regalo. –Anko le arrojó a Sakura el muérdago que aún tenía en su mano. Al atraparlo Sakura, ella misma colocó el mismo arriba de sus cabezas, dándole a Naruto una orden a seguir. Y como si no hubiese sido suficiente, Naruto recibió gustoso su segundo regalo de navidad, aún más dulce que el otro. Es esto más de lo que siempre soñó, y mucho más de lo que deseaba.

Usando este espacio, y abusando de mi poder de persuasión otorgado por los antiguos espíritus de Japón por parte de mi padre que viene del oriente… de México, les deseo feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad. Nos leeremos el próximo año, eso espero.

Mata ne!


End file.
